Black Heart
by dyanaaLee
Summary: Baekhyun terobsesi pada Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali bertemu dan bersumpah akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo bagaimanapun caranya. YAOI / Crack Pairing BAEKSOO / Mind to RnR


Tittle : Black Heart

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol

Backsound : Black Black Heart by David Usher

Warning : Crack pairing BAEKSOO

.

.

.

_Why would you o__ff__er more_

_Why would you make it easier, on me_

_To satisfied, I'm on fire_

_I'm rotting to the core_

_I'm eating all your kings and queens_

_All your sex and your diamonds_

Suara dari radio memperdengarkan lantunan sebuah lagu dari penyanyi kebangsaan Inggris, David Usher. Mengalun lembut di sebuah ruangan dengan penerangan seadanya itu. Ruangan mirip sebuah kamar dengan perabotan yang tebal oleh debu. Beberapa sudut bahkan dipenuhi oleh gumpalan lembut sarang laba laba.

Seorang pria tampan dengan kacamata tebal terduduk di sebuah meja kayu lapuk. Raut wajahnya terlihat datar dengan mulut yang bersiul menirukan nada dari lagu yang masih terdengar dari radio. Ponsel yang ia mainkan tak henti hentinya berdering, saling bersahutan dengan lagu dan siulan si pria tampan.

Ia mendengus kemudian melirik nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel.

_Chanyeolie is calling_

Matanya menyipit, ia menggeram pelan sebelum akhirnya melempar ponsel tersebut ke dinding hingga hancur berkeping keping.

"Emmm, mmm" sebuah suara pelan menginterupsi pria tampan tersebut, ia menoleh dan tersenyum lebar mendekati seringaian saat melihat pemandangan indah di atas ranjangnya.

"Ada apa Sayang? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut pada pria lain yang bertubuh lebih mungil dan berwajah manis yang terduduk di sudut ranjang. Mata besar beningnya sembab karena airmata yang belum berhenti mengalir menahan rasa sakit dan ketakutan yang datang bersamaan.

"Mm, mmm" hanya gumaman yang terdengar karena mulut pria manis itu tertutup lakban hitam. Tangan dan kakinya diikat kuat, membuat pergerakannya terkunci.

Dengan santai pria tampan itu melangkah mendekat, ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan langsung menarik si mungil dalam dekapannya. Ia dapat mencium aroma lembut yang menyeruak dari tubuh si pria mungil. Aroma lembut itu seperti candu, semakin dihirup semakin sang pemuja terbuai dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan debaran posesif dalam hatinya semakin menguat.

"Kenapa kau menangis Kyungsoo yaa? Seharusnya kau bahagia bersamaku" ucapnya sambil mengelus pelan punggung pria mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu. Kyungsoo menggeleng keras masih dengan bergumam. Kedua tangannya menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan tambang yang membelenggunya.

Mengerti dengan keadaan Kyungsoo, pria tampan itu akhirnya melepaskan lakban yang menempel kuat di mulutnya. "Akh" Kyungsoo meringis, airmata kembali mengalir di pipi mulusnya membentuk aliran sungai yang sebelumnya telah mengering.

"Kumohon Baekhyunie. Lepaskan aku.." lirih Kyungsoo pelan hampir tak terdengar, ia kehilangan kekuatan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya dan melepaskan dekapannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa keuntungannya untukku jika aku melepaskanmu Sayang?" tanya Baekhyun pelan sembari mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang masih basah. Nada suara Baekhyun sangat pelan namun tatapan matanya menusuk dan Kyungsoo bersumpah itu justru membuatnya terlihat lebih mengerikan.

"A-aku i-ingin pulang.." jawab Kyungsoo lemah, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Tak ingin menatap wajah tampan Baekhyun lebih lama, itu bisa membuatnya terseret dalam ketidakwarasan.

"Kau akan pulang bersamaku" bibir tipis Baekhyun mulai menjelajahi wajah Kyungsoo. Ia mengecup pelan mata sembab Kyungsoo, lalu turun ke pipi tembamnya. Sedikit mencuri ciuman di bibir Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyungsoo.

"Nngghhh.." Kyungsoo mendesah perlahan saat Baekhyun menghisap titik sensitive di lehernya.

"J-ja..ngan Baek.." Baekhyun seolah tuli, protesan Kyungsoo yang diiringi desahan pelan justru seperti alunan mantra lembut yang semakin membangkitkan nafsu lelakinya. Ia semakin gencar membuat tanda kemerahan di leher putih mulus milik Kyungsoo, menggigit pelan dan lama kemudian menghisapnya kuat.

"Nngghh, Chan..yeol.." Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, kilatan amarah terpancar kuat saat bibir mungil Kyungsoo menyerukan nama pria lain selain dirinya. Kyungsoo sendiri masih memejamkan mata, sentuhan Baekhyun benar benar membuainya hingga tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mendesah dan menggeliat dalam dekapan Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun…" bisik Baekhyun di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Chan..yeol" Kyungsoo berusaha keras menjaga kesadarannya, ia tak ingin menyebut nama lain selain nama kekasihnya saat tubuhnya terangsang hebat.

"Byun Baekhyun.." bisik Baekhyun kembali. Tangannya bergerilya melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja biru langit milik Kyungsoo dan mengusap pelan perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kehilangan seluruh tenaganya, tubuhnya mati rasa dan hanya bisa merespon sentuhan Baekhyun dengan menggeliat dan mendesah, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan hasrat dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat kuat.

Baekhyun menyeringai, setelah melepas seluruh kancing kemeja Kyungsoo. Pria tampan itu beralih melepaskan celana Kyungsoo. Ia menunduk, mencium mesra paha dalam Kyungsoo dan menjilatnya perlahan. "Nngg, Chann.."sebelum Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir tipis Baekhyun menginterupsinya dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Dengan gerakan cepat, Baekhyun melepaskan jas dan kemeja hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kedua pipi Kyungsoo bersemu melihat tubuh topless Baekhyun. Tubuh pria yang kini tengah menindihnya memang tak seatletis kekasih Kyungsoo-Chanyeol. Namun entah mengapa ia tetap bereaksi melihat bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang tanpa sehelai benang dan memperlihatkan kulit tubuh Baekhyun yang hampir sama pucatnya dengan kulit Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak ratusan kali lebih cepat.

Baekhyun semakin menyeringai, masih dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang tertutupi, ia mengalungkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang terikat ke lehernya dan kembali membubuhi bibir tebal Kyungsoo dengan ciuman panas. Kyungsoo melenguh saat Baekhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo, mengeksplorasi mulut kecil itu dan tanpa melewatkan setiap bagiannya. Bunyi kecipak saliva menggema seiring dengan berhentinya suara musik dari radio yang ada di atas meja berganti suara seorang penyiar.

Setelah beberapa menit terbuai dalam panasnya sebuah ciuman, Baekhyun merasakan nafas Kyungsoo melemah. Plop, Baekyun mengakhiri ciuman panasnya dengan satu hisapan kuat. Saliva mengalir di sudut bibir Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tergoda untuk menjilatnya. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah merah padam, matanya setengah terbuka, sedangkan kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya menghilang.

"Nngghhh, mmp' Kyungsoo melenguh kembali saat Baekhyun dengan sengaja menggesekkan milik mereka di bawah sana. Gerakan sensual itu dengan cepat membuat kejantanan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengeras. Dan Baekhyun tahu, ia harus segera menyelesaikannya.

"Hanya ada Byun Baekhyun dalam hidup Do Kyungsoo. Byun Baekhyun.." Mantra kembali diucapkan pria tampan berbibir tipis itu dengan tangan yang mulai melucuti celana yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya. "Byun Baekhyun.." bisik Baekhyun.

"Chan...yeol"

'Chanyeol eobseo. Baekhyun.."

"Chan.."

"Baekhyun.."

"Nnnggh, Baek..hyun" desah Kyungsoo akhirnya. Senyum penuh kemenangan terpatri jelas di wajah tampan Baekhyun. Dan seterusnya hanya erangan, desahan dan pekikan dari mulut Kyungsoo yang terdengar saat Baekhyun menyatukan tubuh keduanya. Nafas yang memburu dan tak beraturan menambah panas ruangan dengan penerangan terbatas tersebut. Kyungsoo merutuki tubuhnya yang bereaksi hebat ketika mendapat sentuhan dari Baekhyun, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terangsang dengan pria lain selain kekasihnya sendiri? Dan kini yang dapat dilakukannya hanya berharap agar sang kekasih memaafkan dosa manis yang baru saja ia lakukan.

. . .

"Shit, brengsek!" Chanyeol mengumpat keras saat sambungan telponnya ke nomor ponsel Kyungsoo terputus, dan ketika ia mengulang panggilan, nomor sudah tidak aktif.

"Kau dimana Kyung?" lirihnya.

"Apa tersambung?" Nyonya Do bertanya penuh harap Chanyeol memberinya kabar baik setelah putra semata wayangnya menghilang 24 jam yang lalu.

"Terputus Eomonim.." jawab Chanyeol pelan. Ia merasa sangat tak berguna.

Tangisan Nyonya Do tumpah, sang suami bergerak mendekat untuk memberinya kekuatan."Dia akan selamat Yeobo. Tenangkan dirimu"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, hiks Kyung.. Kyungsoo yaaaa" Nyonya Do berteriak histeris.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, ada penyesalan luar biasa yang menyergap hatinya karna ia lalai menjaga Kyungsoo, ia lalai menjaga kekasihnya sendiri. Chanyeol semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap langsung kedua orang yang tengah mencemaskan Kyungsoo setengah mati. Drrttt, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar dan dengan tergesa gesa ia menjawab panggilan telpon berharap Kyungsoo yang menghubunginya.

"Yoboseyo!" jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Chanyeol ah, aku sudah mendapatkan petunjuk" jawab suara di seberang.

"Apa yang kau dapat Chen?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran.

"Menurut teman satu kampus Kyungsoo mereka melihat seseorang menjemput Kyungsoo kemarin sebelum ia menghilang.."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, matanya menyipit "Siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau akan terkejut. Dia adalah Baekhyun, salah satu kawan kita di divisi Investigasi" Chanyeol menurunkan ponselnya dan meremasnya kuat hingga terdengar suara retakan pada ponsel tersebut. "Byun Baekhyun.. apa yang kau inginkan?" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

. . .

Kyungsoo merasakan angin yang berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka menerpa wajahnya lembut. Membuatnya kembali mendapatkan kesadaran, ia menghela nafas panjang dan merasakan tenggorokannya benar benar kering. Matanya menyipit berusaha mengenali keadaan di sekitarnya, dan ia membelalak horor saat ingat ia berada di dalam sebuah kamar asing.

"Uugghh" kepalanya benar benar terasa sakit, dan ngilu menjalar di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Kyungsoo berusaha bangkit dan terkejut bukan main saat melihat Baekhyun tertidur di sampingnya mendekapnya erat dengan tubuh tanpa sehelai benangpun. Ia ingat, akhirnya ia ingat dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam dan Kyungsoo ingin menangis saat itu juga. Jika Chanyeol ada disampingnya, mungkin ia akan meraung raung memohon pengampunan.

Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan posesif Baekhyun, dan saat berhasil ia berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidur. Melirik jam tangan yang masih melingkar di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, ia menahan nafasnya. Pukul 5 pagi, langit masih gelap dan Baekhyun belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Ini kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk melarikan diri.

Pria mungil itu pun bergerak menuruni ranjang, dan berusaha menggapai pakaiannya yang berserakan di sekitar ranjang. Saat ia sudah berpakaian lengkap, Kyungsoo berjalan mengendap endap keluar dari kamar. Langkahnya terseok, dan Kyungsoo semakin merasakan ngilu di bagian bawah tubuhya semakin hebat. Rasanya seperti terkoyak, ia meringis dan berusaha menambah kecepatan kakinya untuk mencapai pintu keluar. Sekilas Kyungsoo memperhatikan rumah tempat ia disekap Baekhyun. Rumah dengan arsitektur kuno ditambah perabotan yang lebih banyak terbuat dari kayu ek. Ia melirik salah satu jendela dan melihat danau luas yang berada di pekarangan belakang, bangunan yang sangat nyaman hanya sedikit tak terurus, karena setiap bagian rumah dipenuhi debu tebal dan sarang laba laba.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berusaha mengusir rasa pening yang semakin menyerang kepalanya. Saat ia berhasil meraih kenop pintu, pergerakan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika seseorang memeluknya kuat dari belakang. Mata Kyungsoo membulat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kau mau kemana Sayang?" bisik Baekhyun di belakang telinga Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kalau Baekhyun masih hanya mengenakan boxernya.

"A-aku.." ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat Baekhyun mengendongnya dibahu seperti karung dan menyeret Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam kamar. Kyungsoo meronta, ia memukul mukul punggung Baekhyun, namun sayangnya pukulannya sama sekali tak berarti di tubuh pria mantan anggota kepolisian Seoul itu.

"Aakkkhh" Kyungsoo meringis ketika Baekhyun melemparnya kembali ke atas kasur. Bokongnya kembali terasa sakit, dan dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Bersikaplah manis Kyung. Kesabaranku pun ada batasnya" ucap Baekhyun sembari menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali menangis, dengan sisa tenaganya ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Baekhyun namun usahanya sia sia.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini" raung Kyungsoo, airmatanya mengalir dengan deras dan tangannya masih setia memukul dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia membelai lembut poni hitam eboni Kyungsoo dan mengecup lama kening Kyungsoo.

"Kesalahanmu hanya satu. Kau membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu dan tak dapat kembali. Konsekuensinya, aku harus mendapatkanmu Kyung.." bisik Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo merinding dibuatnya.

"Hiks, tapi aku mencintai Chanyeol.." isak Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, dan langkah pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah menjauhkanmu dari inspektur arogan itu" Baekhyun meraih dasi hitam dari meja nakas, dan mengikat tangan Kyungsoo kembali. Ia mengabaikan tambang yang sebelumnya ia gunakan, karena ia melihat pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang memerah. "Mianhae.." ucap Baekhyun sebelum menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan lakban hitam.

Baekhyun mengenakan kembali pakaiannya dan merogoh ponsel yang ada dibalik jas. Ia menghubungi seseorang melalui ponsel tersebut.

"Hyung.. apa yang kuminta sudah ada?" tanyanya saat panggilan telepon terangkat.

"_Baekhyun ah, aku baru bisa mengirimkan helikopter untukmu sore ini. Bersabarlah, aku akan menghubungimu jika semuanya sudah siap"_

"Gomawo, Kris Hyung.." jawab Baekhyun.

"_Bukan masalah, aku berhutang nyawa padamu dan sudah seharusnya aku membayarnya sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik baik, Chanyeol tak akan melepaskanmu jika kau tertangkap"_ lanjut Kris.

"Aku mengerti" Baekhyun menutup sambungan telponnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah melayangkan pandangan penuh kebencian ke arahnya.

"Jangan buang buang tenagamu dengan membenciku seperti itu, karna pada akhirnya kau akan tetap kalah" ucap Baekhyun dan ia pun melengos meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di kamar tersebut untuk mencari makan pagi.

. . .

Pukul

Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama tumpukan file di depannya. Ia mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk mencari data dari kamera cctv setiap jalan, data dari satelit serta saksi mata teman teman Kyungsoo kemana kiranya Baekhyun membawa lari Kyungsoo. Kepalanya terasa penat karena ia sama sekali belum menemukan petunjuk dimana posisi terakhir SUV hitam milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang anggota kepolisian dengan kemampuan istimewa, Chanyeol tau menghilangkan jejak bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit bagi Baekhyun dan ia tak heran jika Baekhyun sudah membawa jauh Kyungsoo.

Sraak, Chanyeol melempar sembarang file file itu. Ia merebahkan diri di sofa dan memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan berat, ia meraih ponsel miliknya dan memandang lama wallpaper yang ada di layar ponsel. Potret Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum sembari berpose tangan V sign, tanpa terasa wajah manis dan menggemaskan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mengulas senyuman tipis. Ia bangkit dari posisi rebahannya dan kembali berkutat dengan file file dari Chen.

Cklek, pintu ruangannya terbuka dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak terkejut saat Chen masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia tau Chen membawa sebuah kabar penting.

"Aku membawa kabar baru" ucap Chen kemudian meringsek ke sebelah atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Apa?" Pria tinggi itu merespon dengan langsung meraih kumpulan foto yang ada di tangan Chen. Matanya menyipit saat membaca tulisan kecil yang ada disudut foto.

"Gangwon-do Yonggu?"

"Yap, itu foto cctv jalanan di daerah Gangwon-do Yonggu. SUV Baekhyun tertangkap kamera cctv di salah satu jalan raya yang menuju daerah itu kemarin sore. Menurutmu, dia mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja.." tiba tiba Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya.

"Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah mendiang kakeknya. Bajingan kecil itu, apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan?" Chanyeol menggeram dan tangannya meremas foto yang sebelumnya dibawa Chen.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang lekas bergegas, Kyungsoo menunggu!" Chanyeol mengangguk dan dengan gerakan cepat ia meraih kunci mobilnya untuk kembali menemukan Kyungsoo. Chen mengekor dibelakang Chanyeol, tak lupa ia membawa pistol untuk berjaga jaga.

. . .

Pukul

Baekhyun menenteng sebuah plastik berisi makan siang, ia sedikit merasa kesal karena Kyungsoo tak mau sarapan pagi tadi dan kali ini Baekhyun akan lebih memaksanya jika Kyungsoo tetap menolak. Pria tampan itu merogoh kunci rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Penglihatannya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya. Matanya terpejam, ia tertidur dengan posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekat. Ia melepaskan mantelnya dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo masih dengan kantung makanan di tangannya. Ia membelai lembut surai hitam Kyungsoo dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah damai Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cantik, manis dan bibir berbentuk hatinya benar benar menggoda Baekhyun untuk menciumnya ganas, namun urung ia lakukan. Tangan Baekhyun beralih membelai pipi tembam Kyungsoo, gerakannya itu membuat Kyungsoo terusik dan perlahan lahan pria mungil itu membuka kedua matanya.

"Uggh" Kyungsoo mengeluh saat kembali merasakan pusing dan perutnya juga terasa sakit karena ia belum makan sama sekali. Baekhyun mengerti kemudian membuka kantung makanan yang ia bawa.

"Kau harus makan kali ini" tegasnya. Kyungsoo hanya memandang datar ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah membuka kantung makanan. Ia dapat mencium aroma kental sup samgyetang, membuat suara gaduh di perut Kyungsoo semakin terdengar nyaring. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, dan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan.

Baekhyun membuka pelan lakban yang menutup mulut Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan sesendok kuah sup setelah meniupnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng dan mengalihkan wajahnya, menolak apa yang dsodorkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang "Kau harus makan Sayang, aku tak mau kau sakit" ucapnya.

"Apa pedulimu?" jawab Kyungsoo kesal.

"Tentu saja aku peduli"

"Kalau kau peduli, seharusnya kau mengembalikanku pada Chanyeol!" mata Baekhyun menyipit, dan ia mendengus. Baekhyun menyuap kuah sup itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri kemudian ia menarik paksa tengkuk Kyungsoo. Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat ketika Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo, lidahnya memaksa Kyungsoo untuk membuka mulutnya. Baekhyun mentransfer kuah sup yang ada dalam mulutnya, dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menelannya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Baekhyun.

"Lihat, tidak sulit bukan?" ujar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang saat melihat senyuman Baekhyun. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang terlihat tulus, bukan seringaian seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo juga dapat merasakan kehangatan saat sup samgyetang itu mengaliri tenggorokannya. Bukan karena ia memakan sup itu dalam keadaan hangat, tetapi cara Baekhyun menyuapinya melalui mulut langsung membuat kehangatan itu menjalar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Tanpa terasa, kedua pipi Kyungsoo memanas dan ia yakin saat ini pipinya sudah semerah tomat. Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan fakta itu dengan menundukkan wajahnya, namun Baekhyun terlanjur melihatnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, sepertinya pertahanan Kyungsoo sudah mulai goyah.

Baekhyun menyendok sup dan kembali menyuapi Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo hanya terdiam memperhatikan sendok di depannya. Ia terlihat bingung.

"Kau mau aku menyuapimu seperti tadi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyeringai. Dan dengan gerakan cepat mulut kecil Kyungsoo menyambar sendok yang disodorkan Baekyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat melihat malaikatnya makan dengan mulut penuh dan pipi menggembung. Bukankah malaikatnya sangat menggemaskan?

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering, dan dengan segera ia mengangkatnya saat melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, Kris.

"Yoboseyo.."

"_Baek, kudengar Chanyeol sudah menemukan posisimu. Cepat pergi dari rumah kakekmu. Temui aku di atas gedung tua yang ada di wilayah utara. Kuusahakan helikopter lebih cepat datang.."_

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih Hyung.." jawab Baekhyun. Ia kemudian meraih mantel yang ada di atas ranjang dan memakainya, Baekhyun berjalan terburu buru ke sudut kamar dan mengambil tas besar berwarna hitam yang ada di sana. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan gerakan cepat Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bingung dan mulut masih mengunyah makanan. Matanya membelalak horor saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah senapan laras panjang serta sebuah pistol dari tas hitam besar itu. Kyungsoo menelan makanannya susah payah. Dan saat ia belum kembali dari keterkejutan, Baekhyun sudah menarik lengan Kyungsoo memaksanya untuk mengikuti pria tampan itu.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan terbata bata, ia berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah kecilnya dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun.

"Kita akan segera pergi dari jauh" jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa mual, sepertinya makanan yang baru saja ia makan mendesak untuk keluar. Baekhyun merogoh kunci mobil di saku mantel dan segera menyalakan SUV hitamnya. Ia meletakkan Kyungsoo yang masih terikat tangannya di kursi penumpang, tak lupa Baekhyun memasangkan sabuk pengaman Kyungsoo dan sedikit mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir ranum Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam.

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan memutar dan duduk di bangku pengemudi, ia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menyusuri jalanan lurus yang hanya ada hutan pinus di sisi kanan kirinya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat tiga mobil berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Baekhyun mengenali salah satunya adalah mobil Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu langsung banting setir dan mengambil jalan lain menuju gedung yang dimaksud Kris. Kyungsoo hanya menahan nafas saat ia sadar kalau ia berada di tengah tengah sebuah adegan kebut kebutan seperti di fim film action. Kemampuan mengemudi Baekhyun benar benar luar biasa, selama ini Kyungsoo menganggap kalau Chanyeol yang terbaik dalam mengebut, ternyata Baekhyun memiliki kemampuan yang sama hebat.

Baekhyun mengemudi ke arah selatan, ia melirik jam tangannya. Pandangannya lurus dan datar, ia butuh waktu mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol dan sekutunya sampai Kris siap dengan helikopternya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun mengemudi dengan kecepatan tak biasa walaupun dia sangat ahli tetap tak mengurangi ketakutan dalan hati Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu memegang erat seat beltnya dan menahan nafas.

Baekhyun dapat melihat melalui kaca spionnya, mobil Chanyeol berada beberapa puluh meter di belakangnya dengan dua mobil lain di kanan kirinya. Ia mendengus kemudian menginjak pedal gas lebih lama, menambah kecepatan mobil SUV tersebut.

"Chanyeol ah, biar aku dan Xiumin yang mengejar. Kau berjaga di belakang" Chen memanggil Chanyeol melalui earphone yang terpasang di telinga masing masing.

"Tidak Chen, aku yang akan maju dan menghajar bajingan tengik itu" umpat Chanyeol kemudian memukul kencang stir kemudi.

"Itu masalahnya, kau sedang emosi dan bisa berakibat fatal. Kau harus tetap selamat untuk Kyungsoo. Kau tau Baekhyun bukan orang sembarangan" jelas Chen panjang lebar, dan Chanyeol hanya merespon dengan meremas kencang ban setirnya..

"Kuserahkan pada kalian berdua" tegas Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Roger Captain!" Chen dan Xiumin menyahut bersamaan.

Mobil dua anak buah Chanyeol itu melesat menambah kecepatannya menyusul SUV Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol berjaga di belakang namun kecepatannya stabil. Chen mendekat, ia berusaha menggapai sisi kanan namun gagal karna mobil Baekhyun meliuk ke sebelah kanan menghadang Chen. Kesempatan bagi Xiumin untuk maju, ia mengambil celah kosong di sisi kiri Baekhyun dan berusaha mensejajarkan posisinya. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Xiumin begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo, pria mungil itu masih setia memegangi seat beltnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas dengan normal.

Xiumin membuka kaca mobilnya, dan memanggil Baekhyun dengan berteriak "Yak, Byun Baekhyun. Berhenti berlaku konyol!"

"Aku hanya berusaha mendapatkan apa yang menjadi keinginanku" balas Baekhyun juga dengan berteriak. Dan Kyungsoo mendengarnya dengan jelas, jantung pria mungil itu kembali berdetak hebat, ia merasakan debaran debaran yang sebelumnya hanya ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Chanyeol. Jantungnya merespon dengan extream setiap perlakuan Baekhyun terhadap Kyungsoo, dan itu benar benar membuatnya gila.

"Dengan menculik calon pengantin Chanyeol. Kau gila Baek!" ucap Xiumin sengit, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup matanya. Baekhyun mendengus "Kau tau aku bisa nekat Hyung" ancamnya.

Baekhyun membanting setir ke arah kiri dan menyerempet mobil Xiumin hingga mobil Xiumin kehilangan kendali. Mobil Xiumin berputar putar cepat sebelum akhirnya menabrak sebuah pohon pinus.

"Hyung!" Chen menghentikan laju kendaraannya begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang ada di belakangnya. Kesempatan itu diambil Baekhyun untuk berputar arah menuju utara.

Chanyeol dan Chen segera melesat keluar dari mobil menghampiri mobil Xiumin yang mengeluarkan asap tebal setelah menabrak pohon pinus.

"Hyung!" mereka melihat Xiumin terkapar di atas ban setir dengan darah yang mengalir deras di pelipisnya. "Dia kehilangan banyak darah" ucap Chanyeol khawatir.

Chen memanggil bantuan melalui ponselnya, sedangkan Xiumin masih belum sadarkan diri. Chanyeol berusaha mengeluarkan Xiumin dari mobil, namun tubuh pria itu terjepit body mobil yang ringsek.

"Aku akan disini sampai bantuan datang. Kau susul Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo!" ucap Chen kemudian mengambil alih tubuh Xiumin yang masih setengah terjepit. "Tapi Chen.." Chanyeol terlihat ragu, ia merasa bingung antara mengejar Baekhyun atau tetap bersama Chen menolong Xiumin. Bukankah Xiumin menjadi seperti ini karena Chanyeol juga, ia berusaha menolong kekasih Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, Xiumin pasti selamat. Fokusmu sekarang menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, aku akan membantumu setelah Xiumin mendapat pertolongan" Chen berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol dengan menepuk pelan bahu pria dengan tinggi di atas rata rata itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengangguk dan melesat menuju mobilnya untuk menyusul mobil Baekhyun.

. . .

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tiba di gedung tua yang dimaksud Kris. Gedung kosong yang sudah tak terpakai, namun bisa digunakan untuk mendaratkan helicopter karena memiliki helipad di atapnya. Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Emosinya belum stabil karena aksi kejar kejaran dengan Chanyeol, Chen dan Xiumin sebelumnya. Ia memasukkan pistol ke saku dalam mantelnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengabaikan senapan laras panjang yang sebelumnya ia bawa. Pria tampan itu menghela nafas panjang saat melihat Kyungsoo terisak di kursinya.

"Ayo turun" ajak Baekhyun dengan lembut dan menarik pelan tangan Kyungsoo yang masih terikat dasinya. Kyungsoo menurut, namun saat ia telah turun dari mobil, Kyungsoo menepis kencang genggaman Baekhyun hingga terlepas dan berlari menuju hutan pinus di belakang gedung. Baekhyun mendengus dan langsung berlari mengejar Kyungsoo, hanya dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun berhasil menangkap Kyungsoo kembali dan menggendong Kyungsoo di bahu seperti saat Kyungsoo mencoba kabur tadi pagi.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek. Kau benar benar jahat, kau sudah membunuh Xiumin Hyung!" maki Kyungsoo dan meronta ronta berusaha turun dari bahu Baekhyun. Merasa terusik dengan pergerakan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menurunkan Kyungsoo dan mendesak pria mungil itu hingga punggungnya menabrak body mobil Baekhyun. Kyungsoo meringis dan kembali terisak

"Sudah kubilang kesabaranku ada batasnya Kyung!" kali ini Baekhyun yang berteriak dan memukul kaca samping mobil hingga tercipta sedikit retakan pada kaca mobil tersebut, merasa tak ada gunanya melawan, Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang penuh amarah. Ia menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan rasa takut dan perasaan marah.

"Kau brengsek!" ucap Kyungsoo lirih, isakannya menimbulkan kesakitan dalam hati Baekhyun. Pria tampan itu sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti siapapun, ia hanya ingin memiliki Kyungsoo sepenuhnya namun sikap posesifnya sudah diambang batas ketidakwajaran. Dan ia menyadari betul. Baekhyun mengusak wajahnya, dan meraih Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo melakukan penolakan, namun Baekhyun merengkuhnya kuat dan mengunci pergerakan Kyungsoo hingga pria mungil itu menyerah.

"Maafkan aku.." lirih Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau boleh membenciku sejauh kau mau. Tapi biarkan aku melangkah Kyung, dan kau hanya perlu mengikutiku. Saat aku sudah tak memiliki jalan, maka aku akan membiarkanmu memilih" Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan seperti seseorang yang sudah kalah dalam medan perang, Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam membiarkan Baekhyun melumat bibir mungilnya. Ia hanya mengikuti alur yang diciptakan pria tampan di hadapannya. Mencoba menikmati setiap pergerakan bibir Baekhyun dan sentuhan lembutnya yang begitu memabukkan. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar, pada akhirnya Kyungsoo yang akan kalah. Pria mungil itu akan kalah dengan segala cinta yang diberikan Baekhyun walaupun ia benci dengan cara Baekhyun menyampaikannya.

Ciuman mereka berakhir setelah 3 menit lamanya, Baekhyun yang pertama kali melepas pagutan mereka, dan Kyungsoo merutuki tubuhnya karena ia merasa hampa saat bibir Baekhyun sudah tak bermain di atas bibirnya. Baekhyun mengambil nafas sebanyaknya, kemudian lebih memilih menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kyungsoo. Katakan Kyungsoo gila, karena deru nafas Baekhyun yang mengalun indah di telinga Kyungsoo memaksanya menarik kerah mantel Baekhyun dan kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya untuk terbuai dalam hangatnya sebuah ciuman.

. . .

Jemari lentik Baekhyun membuka perlahan simpul dasi hitam yang membelenggu pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Setelah terbebas kedua tangan Kyungsoo langsung mengalung di leher Baekhyun sedangkan bibir keduanya masih menempel sempurna. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang ramping, dan tangan kanannya menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo membuat ciuman panas mereka semakin dalam dan liar.

"Hmmppphh, Baekhh" kecipak saliva menggema bersamaan desahan tertahan Kyungsoo dan alunan indah itu membuat gairah Baekhyun semakin meningkat, ia membuka perlahan kancing kemeja Kyungsoo, dan menyibak bahu kanan Kyungsoo hingga terlihat dengan jelas kulit bahu Kyungsoo yang mulus. Kulit putih bagai porselen itu mengundang Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan ciuman di tulang selangka Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesah kuat saat Baekhyun menghisap kulit lehernya yang menimbulkan kissmark jelas. Peluh mulai timbul di pelipis Kyungsoo seiring kegiatan panas yang ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun. Kedua insan yang masih bergumul dalam dosa itu tak menyadari kehadiran sebuah mobil lain yang menghampiri mereka.

Dziingg, sebuah peluru melesat dan menembus kaca mobil Baekhyun. Pria tampan itu menarik wajahnya dari ceruk leher Kyungsoo dan melihat arah peluru datang. Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan tangan memegang sebuah pistol. Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo hanya bisa membelalak saat sadar tatapan membunuh dari Chanyeol melihat posisi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sangat intim. Kemeja Kyungsoo setengah terbuka yang memperlihatkan bahu kanannya yang penuh kissmark, juga kedua tangan Baekhyun yang memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo juga yakin bibirnya sudah semerah tomat saat ini karena ciuman intens dari Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Sorot mata Baekhyun menajam saat melihat Chanyeol, dan dengan gerakan cepat pria tampan itu merubah posisinya, menarik Kyungsoo ke depan dan membelenggu leher Kyungsoo dengan lengan kirinya. Tangan kanan Baekhyun menarik pistol dari balik mantel dan langsung menempelkan mulut pistol tepat di pelipis Kyungsoo. Pria mungil dalam dekapan Baekhyun menegang, ia menahan nafasnya saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melempar tatapan membunuh.

"Lepaskan kekasihku, brengsek!" Chanyeol berucap dengan suara bergetar. Ia sedang menahan perasaannya, agar tak muncul niatan menembaki Baekhyun membabi buta. Baekhyun berdecih dan menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku menginginkan kekasihmu!"

"Apa kau pikir Kyungsoo benda yang dapat direbut sesuka hatimu? Picik sekali kau Byun!" umpat Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya aku tak akan membiarkan dia sendirian saat terluka sepertimu Park. Seharusnya kau menyadarinya, kau tak pernah ada saat Kyungsoo membutuhkanmu" ucap Baekhyun sengit dan Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kakinya melemas, jika saja Baekhyun tak memeganginya, mungkin ia sudah jatuh ke lantai. Perkataan Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol mencelos, ia merasa tersudut karena apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun sepenuhnya benar, selama ini Chanyeol terlalu percaya diri menganggap Kyungsoo mencintainya sepenuh hati dan tak mungkin berpaling meskipun ia jarang menemani Kyungsoo. Namun kepercayaan dirinya lenyap begitu saja ketika ia melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri Kyungsoo begitu menikmati saat Baekhyun menciumnya tadi. Dan itu benar benar membuat hatinya sakit.

"Jangan mencari pembenaran Byun! Sekarang lepaskan Kyungsoo!" teriak Chanyeol lantang. Ia bukan tak berani menembak ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tak mau salah sasaran walaupun kemungkinan ia meleset hanya sepersekian persen, Chanyeol tak mau mengambil resiko karena perasaanya terlanjur kacau balau saat ini. Justru Baekhyun yang bergerak cepat, ia menembak dua kali tanah sekitar Chanyeol membuat pria tinggi itu mundur dan berlindung dibalik pintu mobil yang belum ia tutup. Bakehyun masih menembak Chanyeol beberapa kali, hanya body mobil Chanyeol yang menjadi sasarannya, karena ia tak mau membunuh orang. Itu terlalu beresiko.

Saat Chanyeol lengah, Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk lari ke atas atap bersama Kyungsoo dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia menelpon Kris, namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali membuatnya mengumpat kencang "Shit, dimana kau Hyung?"

Setibanya di atap, Baekhyun menarik nafas lega melihat sebuah helicopter terparkir di atas helipad yang Baekhyun yakini Kris yang membawanya. Ia melangkah mendekat, namun sebuah tembakan melesat dari dalam helicopter dan langsung mengenai dada kiri Baekhyun, hampir menembus jantungnya. Darah merembes dari mantel yang Baekhyun kenakan membuat Kyungsoo panic setengah mati. "Baekhyun ah!" pekik Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu menarik Baekhyun ke salah satu sudut atap yang tertutup tangki air besar

Chen keluar dari helicopter diikuti beberapa polisi yang memakai rompi anti peluru bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang juga muncul dari balik pintu tangga.

"Kau sudah terkepung Baek! Kris sudah kami amankan, menyerahlah!" teriak Chen melalu speaker yang ia bawa. Masing masing anak buah Chanyeol termasuk Chen mengambil posisi dengan senapan yang mengarah ke arah tangki air tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersembunyi.

Dibalik tangki, Baekhyun meringis menahan rasa sakit akibat tembakan Chen. Darah terus mengalir membuat wajah pria tampan itu semakin pucat. "A-ku tak apa apa!" ujar Baekhyun perlahan karena Kyungsoo masih saja terisak. Pria mungil itu berusaha menahan darah yang mengalir di dada Baekhyun dengan menekannya menggunakan tangannya. Namun tubuhnya semakin bergetar saat darah Baekhyun memenuhi telapak tangannya.

"B-baek!" lirih Kyungsoo, airmata kembali mengalir di sudut matanya. Nafas Baekhyun mulai terengah engah, dan fokusnya memudar.

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya. Biarkan aku melangkah, dan kau hanya perlu mengikutiku. Sa-aat a-ku sudah tak memiliki jalan, maka aku akan membiarkanmu memilih Kyung.." Baekhyun berusaha keras memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya saat tubuhnya semakin kehilangan kesadaran akibat pendarahan hebat yang ia alami. Jemarinya meraih wajah mungil Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya perlahan. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang membelai lembut wajahnya. Beberapa bercak darah menempel di pipi mulus Kyungsoo akibat sentuhan tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan bicara pada Chanyeol" ucap Kyungsoo mantap. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, namun sejurus kemudian senyuman indah terpatri di wajah tampannya. Ia tahu apa jalan apa yang harus ditempuhnya. Baekhyun menggapai pistol yang ada di lantai, dan mengeluarkan seluruh pelurunya. "Go" ucapnya pelan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Mereka muncul bersamaan dari balik tangki air dan disambut suara tarikan pelatuk senapan yang bersahutan. Chen dan kawan kawannya sudah bersiap siap jika mereka harus menyerang lagi. "Lepaskan Kyungsoo Baek!" teriak Chen.

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Baekhyun dan melangkah mendekat ke tempat Chanyeol. Ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan "Chan-Chanyeol!"

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, saat Kyungsoo berusaha memanggil Chanyeol dengan suara paraunya, sebuah tembakan dari anak buah Chen melesat melewati Kyungsoo, dan pria mungil itu tau persis kemana arah tembakan itu ditujukan. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan seketika tubuh Kyungsoo melemas saat melihat Baekhyun mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"T-tunggu, pistol Baekhyun tak berpeluru!" Kyungsoo tersadar dengan situasinya. Anak buah Chen kembali melepaskan tembakan karena mengira Baekhyun akan menembak Kyungsoo. Kali ini tembakan mengenai tepat di jantung Baekhyun, pria tampan itu perlahan jatuh bersimpuh dengan mulut yang memuntahkan banyak darah.

"Baekhyun ah!" Kyungsoo memekik kemudian berlari menuju tempat Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol terlanjur menangkapnya dan meraih Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya.

"Ba-Baekhyun!" teriakan Kyungsoo semakin histeris saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun ambruk ke lantai. Darah mengalir disekitar tubuhnya, menciptakan genangan merah pekat berbau anyir.

"An-andwaeee. Baekhyun!" dengan sisa tenaganya, Kyungsoo berusaha meronta dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ia ingin berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan menyelamatkan pria bodoh yang sudah memenangkan hatinya itu. Namun tubuh Kyungsoo melemas, tenaganya menguap bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang.

Dan saat Kyungsoo berada di ambang batas kesadarannya, Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan jelas, tatapan matanya menatap langsung mata Baekhyun ketika pria tampan itu sekarat. Baekhyun membisikkan sesuatu ke arah Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum bibir tipis yang sudah membuat Kyungsoo gila itu menutup sempurna. "Mianhae.."

.

.

.

"Hai, namaku Do Kyungsoo.. siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun.."

"Hmm, nama yang bagus. Kau teman Chanyeol?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu.."

"Waah, senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyunie. Smoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik!" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, dan Baekhyun meraih uluran tangan Kyungsoo ragu ragu. Namun kehangatan menjalar dalam hati Baekhyun saat ia menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat, dan ia merasa waktu seperti berhenti beputar. Mata bening besar Kyungsoo yang menyipit saat bibir semerah cherry nya membentuk senyuman telah menghipnotis Baekhyun terlalu jauh. Ia dapat merasakan keinginan untuk memiliki Kyungsoo mulai muncul dan semakin membesar saat Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Satu hal yang Baekhyun mengerti, ia harus mendapatkan Kyungsoo bagaimanapun caranya. . .

Fin

Duuh, bikin apaan ini gue? Lagi kesengsrem sama couple BAEKSOO jadi nekat nulis cerita abal abal begini. Berhubung susah banget nemu fic yang main cast nya BAEKSOO, jadi dengan modal nekat dan sedikit berkhayal jadilah ff kelas teri ini, kkkk~

Mind to review yeorobun? ^_^ kamsahamnida


End file.
